foreverevefandomcom-20200213-history
Elf
Appearance vary per tribe in exact appearance. *Woodland eles (called by other Elves "Ar'nurn" meaning tree ones) have tawny colour skin, are fairly tall and slender looking. They wear lether outfits. their eyes are usually green. *Artic Elves ("Bar'ar'nurn" 'pale faced ones) are small in stature, have small ears and large noses, they wear fur and other warm garments and have pale skin and long hair. Their eyes are usually blue. *Sand elves ("Garn'nurn" meaning nomatic ones) are the skinnest of the races, small with much larger ears then their cousins and yellowish coloured skin. They wear cloth and completely colour their body from head to toe. Their eyes are usually yellow or orange. *Marsh elves ("Wurn'nurn", meaning "quiet ones") have the darkest skin, grey coloured hair and a strickly raggid look about them. Judging by the artwork in ruins, many other tribes have come and gone over the years. Behaviour Thery are not sociable, but have very close communities where everyone within the village is considered part of the same family. They have high Language Elve have common words which are shared by all members of their races, but meaning of these words might change. As well as this, each tribe has xtra words that are unique to them only.Elves from different tribes therefore can general talk to each other in basic terms, but complex communications between the 4 tribes is impossible without aid of a translator. Inhabbitant Elves used to be found all over the world, now they are found only in the great forsest, thefrozen north, the barren deserts and the Grey-Lizard marshes. History When first introduced, the Elves spread quickly throughout the world, they werethe most favoured race since they had free will, long life spans and the ability to created their own cultures. For the inhabbitants of the world, it was a breath of fresh air from the extreme lifestyles of the members of the first circle and allowed people to create a false sense of reality within the world. Cities spawned and grew out of nothing and whole empires were created within a few centuries of the first Elves entering the world. Their declining numbers is due to the long lifespan they have. The OS bases its calculations based on spread of the races, but since they stick together they essentially do not spread out into the world. Their lifespans tend to leave the members of their race hanging around for too long, so the OS cannot generate too many or they risk a decline in the other races. No new tribes have been established and the OS has no attempted to re-establish old settlements. Furthermore, since the introduction of other races resources have been taken away from them, fights with other races led to many f the otherwise magnificant cities to fall into ruin while each new race attempted to establish a culture of its own. Perhaps the most shocking thing of all is how quickly and wide spread their hold on the world was removed. Design Elves like to invest in high wisdom and intelligence, making them a mostly spell casting race. Developement Strengths s can use two of the following states; Weaknesses s can have any single trait of the following weaknesses; Abilities s will be able to choose two of these abilities, to be used once a day;